Wizard and Witches Exchange Student Program
by Bi-Diva-Molly
Summary: Twins, Molly and Stephie Thomas from Tensons Acadamy of Magic(TAM) Go on an exchange student program and meet some other fasinating twins...
1. Beginning

WWEP: Wizard and Witches Exchange student Program  
  
Authours/ Note: Howdy! I just wrote this cause I thought it would be fun! Well, please write good reviews, if you have a bad review please e-mail it to me: Bi_Diva_Molly@yahoo.com or if you just want to chat about me, this stories, other stories, me again, just e-mail me ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly came back to Tensons Acadamy of Magic or TAM or short. She was sorted into Fegmis, the smart/witty and brave house, in the 2nd grade when she started at TAM. She attents this school, which is located somewhere in NYC, with her twin sister Stephie.  
  
Molly and Stephie are in their 9th year now and are 14, almost 15. Both have shoulder-leght, dark, red hair and frekles place nicely across their noses. They are identical, only one person can tell they apart, their Grandfather.  
  
They live, when not at school, with their mother, a muggle(No-magical person), and father who is a wizard and attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his day. Their grandfather is a well-know wizard writer by the name of Kelly Thomas, he is also an animgus(a wizard who can change into an animal at will), and is trying to teach Molly and Stephie how to also become one.  
  
Molly woke up on her 1st day back and rolled over to look at the bed to her left which was her sister's bed. "Mornin' Stephie," she yawned.  
  
"Mornin' Molly," Stephie sat up and pushed the blankets off of her. "You know what today is?"  
  
"Yeah, the first day of school." Molly laughed.  
  
"No, today is when they annouce the school which we will go to for the WWEP." Stephie smiled. WWEP was the Wizard and Witches Exchange student Program.  
  
"Your acting like they've picked us already." Molly got up to and sliped out of her pjs.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't they pick us, Shamrock?" Stephie looked at Molly like she was nuts. Shamrock is Molly nickname given to her by their grandfather. Stephie started to button up her white shirt.  
  
"Well, Clover, there are plently of other students who are better than us." Molly called Stephie by her nickname given to her also by their grandfather. Molly had her plaid pleted skirt on with her white button up shirt untucked and began to tie her tie.  
  
"Oh yeah? Name 2." Stephie laughed as Molly just sighed and finished with her matching plaid tie. "Do you think we might go to Beauxbatons?" Stephie said hopefully.  
  
"Ick, what if we went to Durmstrang," Molly made a funny nosie and put on her black school robe. "Hurry! I want to go down to breakfast!" Molly looked in the mirror and grabed her wand. "Glamorius!" Her reflection suddenly had make up on, and so did she. "There, much better."  
  
"Just meet me in the Common Room." Stephie said still tieing her tie.  
  
"Ok, want me to get your stuff?" Stephie nodded and Molly walked down the stairs.  
  
The common room is decorated in orange and red, the house colors. The walls were a deep crimson and the sofas and chairs had a red and orange material the room was large with 4 walls. The first wall had two staircases, one for boys and one for girls. The other wall had windows, windowseats, desk tables and chairs, the students called that spot the 'study'. The third wall had the fireplace and a large rug on the floor, that was about everyone's favorite place to socilize. The fourth wall had cubbies and lockers all lined up on the wall.  
  
"Hey Stephie!" A 10 grader said to Molly and put his arm around her.  
  
She picked up his arm and droped it, "Wrong twin, I'm Molly."  
  
"Oh, sorry Molly." He walked over to a group of giggling 10th graders.  
  
Molly went to the fourth wall and put her hand above one of the lockers and felt around until she picked up a small key and placed it in one of the key holes and the locker opened with a pop. Inside was 2 bookbags, many, many books, pictures, 2 papers taped to the door, mirrors, and nick-nacks. Molly grabed the 2 bookbags, one said 'Clover' and the other said 'Shamrock'.  
  
Molly looked at the paper and it said "Monday- Herbology, Defense Against Dark Creatures, Lunch, Study Hour, Advanced Charms." Molly smiled, "Atleast I have Charms today." She grabed two copies of '1 Thousand and 1 Magical Herbs To Live By' and placed one in each bookbag. Then she pulled out 'Dark Creatures and How to Defend Yourself' She put one in each bag. Then pull out 2 copies of 'Standard Book of Spells: Advanced Freshmen'.  
  
"Molly," Stephie skipped down the stairs, "Lets go! Will miss the announcements." There was a scramble for books, parchment, ink, quills, and bookbags as people rushed out of the Fegmis Common Room trying to get down for Breakfast.  
  
"Good Luck with WWEP, girls." The ballet dancers said on the picture garding the entrance into the common room.  
  
"Thanks!" Molly and Stephie shouting back at then racing down to the Great Hall.  
  
The Great Hall was massive with 4 long tables, 3 for students and 1 for teachers. The long table in the middle of the other two was for Fegmis. The table on the right is for Gramick, the house for the loyal and brave, their colors are yellow and blue. The table on the left is for Knieck the house that yerns for power and is most hard working, their colors are black and green. The Teachers table is farthest from the door and is slightly shorter than the other tables.  
  
On one of the walls is a very large fireplace with a small house elf standing guard with a tub of floo powder. To use the floo powder you need a note from a teacher saying where you are going, how long you'll be there, and the teachers signiture. On the other wall is a very long picture frame and in side is 3 numbers in different colored flames, the first one is a '0' in green, in the middle is another '0' in orange, and in the last one is a '0' in blue. They held the house points.  
  
Almost all the school was in the Great Hall as Molly and Stephie sat down at their table with the rest of their house. They sat quitely eating their breakfest while the rest of the school discused who they think would get to go and what school it whould be. For the WWEP every house gets to have 2 people from each year go and everyone in the 9th year predicted Molly and Stephie from Fegmis going.  
  
Headmistress Scarlet Ruby stood up from her breakfest meal and tapped her spoon on her goblet, "May I have your attention, please," at that moment everyone in the Great Hall quieted down. "I would like to announce the WWEP outcomes." Silence with anticapationce echo without nosie. "From the Knieck House, 12th graders:" She began called names from the Knieck house and with every name came happy cheers.  
  
"Yes, yes, very good Knieck. Onward to Gramick, 12th graders:" Headmistress went on until she finished and also with each name came cheers. Time for only one house left and it was Fegmis, Molly and Stephie's house and they had gotten a churing in their stomachs.  
  
"Very good Gramick. Now, on to Fegmis." She called the 2 12th graders whom where both in all advanced classes, then the 2 11th graders whom one was a consuls(there is 2 consuls per-house and they are like the leaders of the house *like Hogwarts prefects*) and the other on the Soccart Team(a game like American Soccer, basketball and Quidditch put all together). She called out the 10th graders whom one was in all advanced classes and one was already half-way thorough their animugs trainging. "And last but certianly not least, the Fegmis 9th Graders: Twins, Molly and Stephie Thomas." There was cheers and Molly and Stephie jumped up with a smile on their faces and joined the rest of their house up infrount of the school.  
  
"Alright, very good Fegmis, have a seat," Heamistress Ruby made a motion to the middle table and they all sat down. "Ok, one thing is left, the school which you will be attending for most of the year, and who will attend here next year is: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Everyone cheered, Hogwarts is, by far, the best school of Magic in England. 


	2. Ticker

Wizard and Witches Exchange Student Program{Chapter 2}  
  
Authors/Note: Hey, this is getting better than I expected. If you read my other stuff, its not that good, I worked really hard at this, though. And wait, more is coming, Molly and Stephie meet..&..in a few chapters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was study hour and almost a week ago Molly found out that she would be able to go to England to the best Wizarding school there. She was walked down the halls passing a few hallow knights and she stoped at one. She stuck her hand out and pulled off his metal glove.  
  
"Hey! Oh, hello Lady Molly." Said the empty knight.  
  
"Hello Sir Mountigerw." Molly pulled a parchment out of his metal sleve. "Thanks for keeping this for me. Your really kind."  
  
"No worries, Miss Thomas, no worries."  
  
Molly smiled and walked away looking down at the parchment. It was a very magical, very speacial piece of parchment. It was called the 'Ticker'. Many people had a copy of this wonder piece of knowlegde. First lets explain its use. It is but a copy of the school grounds, all secert passageways, people, passwords, common rooms, everything. It is called the ticker because of the edges of the parchment are words that flow across the page, not just words but Gossip.  
  
To recive this wonderful piece of usefulness you need but seach around the school for a small circle with a capital 'T' in it. Around it will be 3 stars. If you find it all you need to say is, "Ticker, Show Me!" and the Ticker will revile itself. Molly and Stephie each have a copy because they were lucky enough to find 2.  
  
Molly was walking down the hallway and spotted Justin Dawidh, a cute 9th grade Gramick student. He was walking toward Molly. She has had a crush on his since the 4th grade.  
  
"Molly!" Justin's tenor voice rang out through the empty hallway, and she stuffed her Ticker into her robe pocket.  
  
"Justin," She smiled and he aproched her. He sliped his Ticker into his pocket and smiled. "Where you following me?"  
  
Justin smiled, "Yes" he said in almost a whisper. "I wanted to tell you," he moved closer to her, "that I'll be missing you, very much." She smiled and he grabed her hands, "Very much." He repeated putting emphises on the word 'very'.  
  
"Well, Justin, I'll be missing you too." She smiled and they both leaned in and kissed each other. Both of them, it being their first real kiss. Smiling under the kiss until--  
  
"Mister Dawidh, Miss Thomas, please remove your lips from each other," It was Professor Drake, the posions teacher and head of Fegmis. She was a very nice woman but she just like to follow the rules too much. She placed a hand on Molly's shoulder. "for that, I'm afraid that I must deduced 5 points from each of your houses."  
  
"But Professor," Justin was interupted by Drake's long, slinder hand.  
  
"No buts, Mister Dawidh." She turned to Molly, "I'm sorry about doing this on your last day here, Dear."  
  
Molly nodded, "Its alright."  
  
"But, if you happen to say your goodbyes when I turn by back, there is nothing I can do about it because I never saw it." She winked at Molly, "But, be back in the Common Room in 5 minutes so you can finish packing." Molly nodded.  
  
"Well, bye, Molly," Justin said giving her one last kiss. "See you in May."  
  
Molly grinned and kissed him back, "See you then." She walked away back to her common room.  
  
The Portrait of the 7 Ballet Dacers all said "Password" they always talked in unison.  
  
Molly said, "Jazz Box" The dancers all did a Jazz Square and the portiat opened. The Common room wasn't that filled. She smiled, even though there wasn't anything to smile about in the common room, just the fact she had her first kiss was enough.  
  
She jodged up the stairs to the long hallway of girl dorms until she reached her room and opened the door. "Hey sexy!" Molly called to identical twin. They often told each other how beautiful they were because of them being identical.  
  
"Your in a good mood." Stephie said while folding her TAM robe making sure the 'F' on the left side of her robe was showing.  
  
"Yup, I am." She poped open her trunk and was singing 'I feel Pretty' from West Side Story.  
  
"Ok, spill it, tell me what happened." Stephie sat on Molly's bed while she was packing.  
  
"Oh, just saw Justin Dawidh in the hall." Molly said acting like a first kiss happened everyday.  
  
"And" Stephie drew it out.  
  
"And," Molly mimicked her, "He gave me my first kiss."  
  
"WHAT?" Stephie sounded like Molly could never get kissed. "You got your first kisses without me?"  
  
"Sorry Steph, its just," she paused acting serious, "Your really not my idea of a first kiss." She began to laugh and so did Stephie. Then Molly told Stephie the whole story and everything about the kiss and Drake coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Well, now I have to go and get a first kiss." Stephie sighed.  
  
"Well, maybe you can get it at Hogwarts." Molly suggested.  
  
"I wonder if there as good-looking as the guys here." Stephie laid back on her bed and daydreamed out loud.  
  
"Well, they can't be all that bad, I mean look at Prince William." They both giggled for a long time while they packed.  
  
After they packed and got ready for bed Stephie spoke up, "Molly, should we lend out our Tickers to people while we are gone??"  
  
"Well, maybe one, but lets keep one to keep up on all the gossip."  
  
Stephie nodded an 'ok' and they lay down and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning they woke up at 2am to get ready, each put on their uniform and fixed their hair. They walked down from their dorms and too the common room, some very nice 10th year boys helped Molly and Stephie with their trunks. They took them to their locker and each opened their truck and tossed their bookbags, many, many books, papers, mirrors, nick-nacks and shut their trunk.  
  
It looked as though everyone in the Fegmis house was up to see them off. Many of them in pjs and bath robes, and several in their school robes whom were going too and then there was the consuls whom was not going and a substitue for the one who was going both in heavy cloaks were going to see them off and to represent the Fegmis house who was staying.  
  
"Oh, we need to get Neb and Vel" Molly said, noticing their empty cages on a table next to the other owl cages. Neb was Molly's tawny owl and Vel was Stephie's barn owl.  
  
"We have to run up their and get them!" Stephie said. They eached grabbed a cage and said to the nice boys whom helped them, "Can you take our trunks down while we run up to the Owlery and get our owls?" They nodded and said yes. "Thanks!"  
  
They ran out of the Common room, yelled a good-bye to the dancers and jogded up several flights of stairs until they reached the east tower where the Owlery was. They ran in, it was a tall round tower with all the windows open, Molly and Stephie put the cages on a table in the center and pulled their cloaks tighter around them.  
  
"Neb!" Molly called and a beautiful Tawny owl flew down to her arm and she fed him an owl treat and he flew into his cage.  
  
"Vel!" Stephie called out and a lovely barn owl with red fethers flew down to her side and nibbled on a owl treat and was put in his cage.  
  
"Ok, lets hurry!" Molly ran out of the Owlery with Stephie, each of them cluching their owl's cage. "Sorry Neb."  
  
"Sorry Vel," each of them told their owls which were starting to get very flustered. They ran down several flights of stairs, Molly in frount whom got a great idea and slid down the banster of their last flight of stairs. Neb and Vel hooting loudly. She landed nicely and staied behind to catch her sister before she fell.  
  
"Girls!" Professor Drake walked out to them to help them out of the Large Oak doors to the grounds.  
  
"Professor, sorry we are late, we almost forgot Neb and Vel." Molly said, slightly out of breath and Neb looking very offended.  
  
"Sorry Professor Drake," Stephie peped up grabing her chest for she was breathing harder than Molly.  
  
"Well, on normal occasions I would deducked points." She paused, "But, there is a excemption for everything.  
  
They walked down the steps of the castle and noticed something ver remarkable. A train, but not just any train, this train was flying. Their was some gold steps leading up to the emerald train which was hovering about 3ft above the ground, huffing and puffing.  
  
The boys who carried the twins things where their, "We put your things in the 5th compartment to the left," Said the taller of the two.  
  
"Thank you," Molly said and kissed his check as Stephie did the other one then turned back and they both said, "G'Bye Headmistress, G'bye Professor Drake!" Their History Teacher, Professor Herby, was taking them to Hogwarts.  
  
They walked up the gold ladder and walked down the train which had scarlet carpet and wodden doors. They counted down five, holding their owls. The door was already opened and in side where 2 cots with red bedding. They each opened the owls' cages and sliped into a cot.  
  
Molly pulled out her wand and said, "G'Night Stephie," but she was already asleep. Molly waved her wand and mummbled an incatation and the light switch turned off and she fell asleep.  
  
((Please give me good reviews!!!!)) 


	3. Hogwarts

Wizard and Witches Exchange Student Program  
  
Authors/Note: Yo! Chapter 3! I just love Fred and George, those characters are the best! I love them!!!!!! Fred and George will you marry me?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly woke up a few hours later at 9am. Stephie was already up, she opened the door and walked in with two trays. "Mornin' I brought breakfest, Mrs. Cornwall is out there, she is helping take us to Hogwarts," Mrs. Cornwall is Fegmis house Cook. Each house at TAM has their own cook for breakfest, lunch, dinner, snacks, lessons.  
  
"Thanks," Molly stuffed some toast in her mouth and gave Neb some bacon. "So, you nervous?"  
  
Stephie swallowed some of her black cherry punch, "About what?"  
  
"Its easy to fit in here, but what about there?" She pointed in the direction the flying, emerald train was going.  
  
"Oh, that," Stephie sighed, "Did you bring the Dungboms?" Dungboms, when they explode, make everything in a 30ft radius smell like dung.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fake wands?" Fake wands, when used to make a spell it makes random things appear that have nothing to do with the spell you just cased.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Jekle Jelly?" Makes you have a new side come out, like Jekle and Hyde. They are like Jelly Beans.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Tail Toffes?" They were Toffes-flavored candly that made you sprout a tail for an hour.  
  
"I brought everthing." Molly sighed.  
  
"Then why are you nervous?" Stephine finished her orange juice.  
  
"I'm not." Molly sighed.  
  
"Ok, then." Stephie put a hand on her shoulder, "Is it Justin?"  
  
"Maybe." Molly turned to Stephie and she sighed.  
  
"Molly, there are plently of boys at Hogwarts, and when they get a load of this," she put an arm around Molly, "they won't know what hit them!"  
  
Molly smiled, "Well, Professor Herby expects that Essay on Witch Burnings in Salem by the time we get to London." Molly opened her trunk and pulled out 'American and British History of Magic' She turned to chapter 6 'Burn!' and pulled out parchment and a eagle quill then began writing in limegreen ink.  
  
A few hours later she finished the 2 rolls plus a fourth of a roll. Stephie was finished with hers and they looked at the latest copy of 'Teen Witch' at an artical '10 Ways to BeWitch your Do or your Don't'. They laughed at the different hair styles and filled out a quiz.  
  
"Hello dearies!" A short woman with a delightful english accient opened their compartment door with a cart(like a flight attendent) walked in.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Cornwall." Molly smiled and she entered, handing them each a plate of food, macarroi and cheese with a piece of hamburger meat.  
  
"Here you go, dears." She smiled and also gave them each a goblet of black cherry punch and a napkin. "Make sure to save some room, when you get to Hogwarts, they are having a midnight desert in your honor."  
  
Molly looked at Stephie, "She means in honor of TAM, not you indivigualy." They all laughed and thanked Mrs.Cornwall and she left to get food for the rest of the train.  
  
After their dinner, Molly and Stephie decided to go to sleep. They would get to the castle at midnight, just enough time for a couple hours sleep and to get up in time to see the grounds.  
  
They woke up at about 11:15pm, both rushing to look their best flying over London. There was a voice over the 'intercom' and it said "Place all your lugage, bags, cages, pets and anything eles you brought into the hallway and it will be taken in sepratly."  
  
Molly began to push out her trunk into the hall next to another Fegmis student. Stephie did the same and they put Neb and Vel in their cages and put them into the hall. Mrs. Cornwall and Professor Herby was near the frount motioning people to come to the frount with them.  
  
The train was slowing down and they looked out the windows and saw the grounds of Hogwarts. The moon was shining on the large lake and they could see a giant tentical comeing out of the dark waters. Molly nudged Stephie in the ribs to look at the Quidditch Pitch, "Cool." They said in unision.  
  
The train turned and they could see the many turants and light-filled windows of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Wow's and 'Ooww's filled the train.  
  
The emerald train came to a halt infrount of the school. Professor Herby and Mrs. Cornwall led the way off the train followed by the WWEP Students. Molly was near the frount of the line and when she and Stephie stepped off the train, the first thing she saw was the Hogwarts students waiting outside for their arrivel.  
  
Molly pulled her cloak tighter around herself and walked past the train and stode next to a group of Hogwarts students who seemed to be about 11 years old. Stephie quickly joined her and they tried to warm up together. Professor Herby shook hands with a very tall, skinny man with very long silver hair. Then Mrs. Cornwall did the same and then walked over to Molly and Stephie.  
  
"Bye, dears. I'll see you in May." She whipped her cheak, "Make sure you write. Neb and Vel only have to fly half a day to get to TAM." She smiled and gave each girl a kiss on the cheak and then said goodbye to the other Fegmis students.  
  
Professor Herby walked up to Molly and Stephie, "I've told the History of Magic Professor about your assignment and he will take it for a grade. See you in May." He began shaking hands and telling people bye.  
  
The train left and the tall, skining man motioned the Exchange Students to come forward. Molly and Stephie walked up and saw a boy who was smiling at them, Molly waved and Stephie smiled. He waved back and gave a slight bow. Stephie turned back to Molly and mouthed 'What a catch' Molly nodded.  
  
The tall, skining man put his hand up and said, "Welcome Tenson Students. I am Headmaster Dumbledore, sorry to hear that Headmistress Ruby could not make it. But, I suppouse you are cold so lets journy in doors. Hogwarts students will go to their house tables. Prefects and Head of Houses will stay in the Entrance Hall to help the Tenson Students."  
  
The Hogwarts students walked into the castle and one of the last to enter was the 'Catch' and he pointed to his badge which was red and gold and smiled and yelled, "Gryffindor" smiled, and then walked in side.  
  
"I hope we get in Gryffindor," Molly said and giggled with Stephie.  
  
They walked in with the rest of their school and there was 4 people their age waiting at different spots and there were 4 adults whom began calling names. Molly and Stephie's names were called by a very strict looking woman who said, "Hello, Molly and Stephie?" Molly and Stephie nodded, "Welcome, I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. Please go and stand by the red-head over there, Percy Weasley." Molly and Stephie nodded and walked over to Percy.  
  
"Percy?" Stephie said.  
  
"Yes, I am Percy Weasley, Prefect." He gave a strict smile, "We are waiting for 2 more from your school then we can go into the feast." They waited for the other 2 students both were in Gramick. "Ok," He glanced at Professor McGonagall and then said, "Lets go into the feast."  
  
Percy led them into the Great Hall and to a table on the right. Molly glanced up at the ceiling and nudged Stephie. "Its enchanted!" Molly smiled, "Wow, look, it looks like the night sky." It did and it was beautiful. Stephie was looking where she was going and--  
  
"Ah!" Stephie screamed.  
  
"Watch out, dear." Said a ghostly figure. "I'm the Gray Lady, Ravenclaw Ghost." She smiled and went on her way.  
  
Molly and Stephie sat down at a long table next to Percy Weasley and began introducing themselves to all the Gryffindors. "Ron-Ronald or Ron or whatever you want to called me," said a short red-head boy, who must have been Percy's little brother.  
  
"This is one of my little brothers, Ron, seems he fancys you." Percy added to Molly. She giggled.  
  
"Percy!" Ron yelled then turned bright red. Molly giggled at him and then turned to Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"We would like to welcome Tensons Acadamy of Magic to Hogwarts and make a few announcements. Tensons students are now appart of the house you were put in so you can join the Quidditch Team, earn house points, and I must forewarn you that the Fobiddin Forset is off-limts. Thank you very much and lets enjoy some lovely desersts!" Dumbledore claped his hands 2 times and the tables filled with bowls toffees, mounts of ice cream of all flavors, cupcakes in pyramids, and cakes on plates.  
  
"So, Molly, what sort of classes do you take in America?" Percy said and gave a very serious face.  
  
Molly did the same face but out of sarcaism and said, "Well, we have Herbology and Transfiguration like you have here, but we also have Defense Against Dark Creatures, Advanced Charms, Ministry Training and stuff like that." She smiled. "Is Quidditch the only sport you play here?"  
  
"Well, I, myself, do not play Quidditch," Percy said, acting like it was ridiculous to play it but saw the look of disapproval on Molly's face and said quickly, "But, two of my brothers play it, twins in fact. Um, Beaters." Molly got a smile on her face.  
  
"Tell me about your brothers."  
  
"You wouldn't like them," Percy said and Molly frowned, "Well, they arn't like me," Molly acted like that wasn't a problem, "They're pranksters! They have no thought for rules..."  
  
"You talking about Fred and George?" Piped up a girl will bushy brown hair.  
  
"Yes, Hermione." Percy nodded.  
  
"Yes, but, they are very funny, you can't forget that." Said Hermione.  
  
"And cool, they are the coolest!" Said a boy with jet black hair and a weird cut on his forehead.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, Harry." Percy quickly changed the subject, "This is Molly Thomas and Stephie Thomas," Stephie smiled and then turned back to her converstion with a boy whom was talking about quidditch, he said he was the commentator. "Molly and Stephie, this is Hermione Granger and the Harry Potter." Percy emphised 'the'.  
  
"Well 'the' Harry Potter, that is a werid name," Harry lifted an eyebrow, "Well, can I call you Harry? Or do you insist I call you The," This made Harry, Ron, and Hermione laugh with gave Percy a big clue that Molly liked being funny.  
  
When everyone finished their desert the golden plates were spotless once again and everyone got up after laughing at Percy's disappointed look on how the subects where going. Molly and Stephie stood up and noticed two identical boys with bright orange hair that matched Percy's and Ron's. They looked about Molly and Stephie's age. Molly leaned over to Harry, "Is that Fred and George?"  
  
Harry looked over, "Yup, can't tell them appart though."  
  
"The, please for give me asking, but, how did you get that scar? It looks cool!" Molly smiled and people laughed when she called Harry 'The'.  
  
"You never heard of Harry Potter??" Percy spoke up.  
  
"Sure I have, he's right here!" She pointed to him, "But I never heard of him before you introduced me."  
  
"Well," Harry began and explained his story, Molly on one side and Stephie on the other, both gasping at the right parts about Voldermort, his mother Lily, his father Jamesl, and everything eles that he knew about them.  
  
"Wow, Harry, thats sad. Can we give you a hug?" Molly and Stephie said and he nodded. They bent down slightly and huged him and each placing a kiss on his cheaks.  
  
Harry blushed. "Aw girls..." he smiled.  
  
"Password?" said a portrait of a fat lady in a silk pink dress.  
  
"Wattlebird," said Harry and Ron in unison. The portrait swung open and they entered the cirular common room. It was sort of like the Fegmis common room, but it wasn't square, didn't have lockers or chubbies, and insted of orange there was gold.  
  
"Molly, Stephie?" A very athletic girl said, "I'm Katrina Bell. But, you can call me Katie." Molly and Stephie said they hellos and then Katie said, "I bet ya'll are tired, ya'll two are staying in my dorm so I'll so you the way."  
  
Katie moved opposite of where Molly and Stephie where stading and from where they were standing they could see the portrait hole opening and two red blurs running toward them. Then tackling them.  
  
"Oh sorry!." Said a red-head who was on top of Stephie.  
  
"Yeah, we're very sorry!" Said the one on Molly.  
  
Molly smiled, "I'm Molly." He laughed.  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Nice to meet you Fred."  
  
He went out to shake her hand and relised that he was still on top of her. He got up. "Pleasure is mine." He said and did a funny little bow. Molly turned to Stephie and, whom she supposed, was George. They had just gotten up too and Stephie was dusting off her robes.  
  
"Well, we better get up to bed." Stephie said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you have give us a tour of the school tomarrow?" Molly asked smiling.  
  
"You asked the right people! 'Course we will, every nok and crany." Said George.  
  
Stephie smiled with delight, "Thanks! G'Night." Molly and Stephie walked up the steps.  
  
They followed Katie through a door and to a sign that said 'FOURTH YEARS' and walked in. The room looked like it had just been enlarged, the celing was taller that it looked like it should be. There were 2 windows, one with a window seat and the other will the only desk in the room. There were 7 4- poster beds with red velvet wrap.  
  
"This one is your's Molly," Katie pointed to a bed, "And this one is your's, Stephie." She pointed to another one, "Your belongings have been broughten up. And breakfest is at 8am, bedtime is at 11pm, execpt on weekends when there is no bedtime, and Wednesday when we have to study the stars at midnight. Of course there is always exceptions." Molly and Stephie nodded. "Well, I guess thats all, G'night."  
  
((PLEASE GIVE GOOD CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS!!!)) 


	4. Stephie's First kiss

Wizard and Witches Exchange Student Program{Chapter 4}  
  
Authours/Note: I don't think anyone is reading this, if you are please review and say whatever, or "I'm reading your story" or what you think of it. PLEASE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Molly, Stephie, Fred and George quickly became best friends. You never saw 2 without the others. Fred and George took Molly and Stephie on the tour of the school useing their Marauders Map. While Molly showed off their Ticker. The girls were found at every Quidditch Pratice either to play with them or watch.  
  
"What's his name?" Stephie asked Fred pointed to a boy in Quidditch Robes that Molly and Stephie talk about often as the 'Catch'.  
  
"Oliver Wood, our Quidditch Captin." Said George.  
  
Molly and Stephie looked at each other with a smile on their face and in unison said, "Oliver," like a song and dance team. Fred and George just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Boys, mount your brooms and get up there!" Wood yelled at Fred and George, "Oh, hey, girls." He added to Stephie and Molly.  
  
"Hello." They said then giggled.  
  
"Girls," mummbled Fred and George and then sighed and shot up into the air on their brooms.  
  
Molly and Stephie found a good spot up in the stands to watch the Gryffindor pratice.  
  
Molly and Stephie picked a red stand and sat in their, they had their brooms handy, which were an American Broom called the Lighting Bolts. They set their bookbags down and finished their Charms assingment while Wood was showing the team new tacktics.  
  
"Molly, Stephie," Said Katie and Anglilina.  
  
"Ya?" They said in reply.  
  
"Can we, um, have a go on your brooms?" Katie asked and Molly and Stephie nodded and handed out their brooms. Katie and Anglilina had a go on them and brought them back. "Cool brooms!" Katie said and then Wood called her back.  
  
Quidditch Practiced ended and Molly and Stephie went down to meet Fred and George, "Ya'll are good!" Stephie said smiling.  
  
"Yes, that was great!" Molly giggled and Wood walked by.  
  
"Thanks," Fred and George said in unison but Molly and Stephie's attention darted to Wood.  
  
"Good practice, Captian." Molly and Stephie said.  
  
He turned around and said, "Thank you, ladies." Winked and walked off.  
  
"Girls?" Fred and George waved their hands around in the girl's faces.  
  
"Sorry," Molly said with a cheerful smile.  
  
They walked back into the common room, Fred and George laughing about their mother's fasination with their Defense Against Dark Arts Teacher. Molly was talking to Stephie about what they should write to Mrs. Cornwall.  
  
"Have you heard??" Lee ran up to the two pairs of twins.  
  
"Heard what?" Fred said.  
  
"There is going to be a Halloween Ball, with costumes and everything, for 4th years and up! What luck!" Lee spotted Anglilina and winked at Fred and George and followed her, "Hey! Angie! Did'ja' hear?"  
  
Molly and Stephie laughed at him. "Costume Party, that must be fun, what do you want to go as?" Molly asked Stephie.  
  
"Dunno, you?" Stephie asked and Molly srugged.  
  
"Who you gonna ask?" Fred asked George.  
  
"Katie? Na, she always goes around with that Hufflepuff guy." George looked around the Common room. "Hermione." They both laughed.  
  
"Whats so funny about you going with Hermione?" said Molly who turned on George.  
  
"No, its just..." Fred said then he paused. "Who are you going with?"  
  
Molly smiled evily, "I don't know, maybe Ron would like to take me."  
  
"Our brother!?!?!" Fred and George said in unison which made the people sitting around the fire with them turn to them. Molly laughed and so did Stephie.  
  
"Well, whats wrong with that? He seems to be a nice boy." Molly looked over at him and he noticed Molly looking at him and he blushed. She smiled and he was hit in the arm by Hermione and he went back to his essay.  
  
"He's 12!" Fred looked astonded, "Your 15!"  
  
"14!" Molly corrected him, "We arn't 15 till October 15th."  
  
"Ides of October," Stephie added.  
  
"Still, thats like 2 1/2 years difference." George added.  
  
"Ok, I won't go with your brother, unless he askes me." Molly grinned. "We'll just wait for someone to ask us." She added at their werid looks.  
  
"What are you two going as, Weasley?" Stephie asked the other twins whom argued what to go as for about 5 minutes.  
  
"I have detention," said George, "With Flich in 20 mins, I better get going."  
  
"Why do you have detention?" Stephie asked.  
  
"Flich though I threw a dungbom at his damn, beloved cat. Well, he can go--- his cat." George mummble as he walked out of the Common Room. Stephie and Molly giggled at him.  
  
"We threw the Dungbom at him not his dang cat!" Molly told Fred and they laughed.  
  
A few hours later, George walked into the Common Room smelling like cleaning fluids and spoted Fred, Molly, and Stephie asleep on the couch, he went to the bathroom cleaned up and went to were they were asleep and sat on the other side of Stephie and fell asleep too.  
  
A few hours later at about 5am, Molly and Fred woke up. She turned over to him and smiled, "Morning," she yawned.  
  
"Morning." Fred looked over at the window and jumped up, "Hey, quickly, go get ready and meet me down here in 20 min. Don't forget to bring your cloak!" They both ran up stairs got ready anc came down in a hurry. "Come on," Fred whispered to her and grabbed her hand then pulled her out of the common room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Molly asked pulling her cloak around her as she reached the damp grounds.  
  
"Shh, we have to hurry." Fred pulled her and she began to run faster until they reached the Quidditch field and run up into one of the stands. "This is one of the most romantic spots in Hogwarts, me and my brother come up here to make fun of them."  
  
They sat down and watched the ground, they could already see 2 couples. "Molly, how old were you when you got your first boyfriend?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Curiousity."  
  
"Well, me, 13. My sister, 12."  
  
"First kiss?"  
  
"Me, 14. My sister, never."  
  
"She has never gotten her first kiss?"  
  
"Never been kissed. And she told me that I'm not aloud to kiss anyone or be kissed untill she gets her first kiss."  
  
"Dang."  
  
"When did you get your first kiss?"  
  
"I was 13, kissed by a Ravenclaw Girl, Stacy."  
  
"George?"  
  
"He was 12, kissed Stacy."  
  
Molly laughed. "Hey, isn't that George?" Molly pointed down to the center of the Quidditch feild were a red head was standing with a hooded figure, undoubtly a girl.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it is! Who is he with?"  
  
"Stephie."  
  
"Why do you say?  
  
"Look, she put her hand on the back of her head." The hooded figure put a hand on the back of her head. "Then she will pull down the hood," it pulled down the hood, "Then she will shake her head show her hair flys around." She did.  
  
"Wow your good."  
  
"What can I say?" She smiled and blushed. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"Same thing we are?" Fred glance over at her.  
  
"Look!" Molly pointed down to them again, with pure shock on her face, "What are they doing?" She smiled. "Their-"  
  
"Kissing," Fred and Molly said in unison. It was ture, George and Stephie were kissing, and a good one it looked like, they were for a while, then they both turned and looked up, toward Molly and Fred.  
  
"Down!" Molly grabbed Fred and pushed in down out of view and then went down herself and she was on top of him.  
  
"Molly," Fred smiled, "So fistie, are we?"  
  
Molly laughed, "Maybe not." She giggled.  
  
"Are they still looking at us?" Fred asked and Molly looked through a hole in the wood, "Yes," she turned back to Fred, "You know, if anyone finds us like this, we will have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Na, lets just not explain anything," Fred smiled and pulled Molly close until she was less then an inch away, he paused and Molly kissed him. When they let go, Fred winked at her.  
  
((PLEASE REVIEW, It won't hurt, I promise!)) 


End file.
